Awakening Of Deception
by Deustodo
Summary: This is a fiction of mine, it is not really a fan-fic of Fallout, but it'll take place in Fallout's world. Kind of.
1. Unlimited Power

Unlimited Power

No matter how much strong you are, there will be always someone, or something stronger than you. The only exception is a being, only know as "Deus". He appeared on Earth about 25 years ago, and it only took 4 years to change the world completely. Violence, misery, corruption, all over, the perfect utopia couldn't be made by man's hands, but by something more powerful.  
Year: 2015; N.U.S.A. (New United States of America), Dark House At the build where the most powerful being, a human-like being was staring at the Dark House's window, using a casual suit, with 8 feet of height, and with only 1 red left eye. With a black hole where should be his right eye. He was "Deus".

- Damn - Deus said to himself - I never thought that being the most powerful "men" in an utopian world would be so... boring.

- What is the matter, Deus? - Isabella, Deus's secretary, asked.

- Well, I arrived in your planet about 25 years ago, and it only took me 4 years to do everything that your kind tried in the last 3000 years, now the world is an utopia, your people think I'm God and they elect me the World's Leader. It would be something really good if I had something to do.

- But you do have. Without you, Deus, people would fight against each other again, You are respected by those who are good, and feared by those who just want the worst for the world!

Deus opened a smile and look at Isabella

- So... If I left my position to any other human, the world would return to the chaos?

- Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. Isabella said in a worried tone.

Deus turned around and started to stare at the window again, but now, with a smile on his face.

- Interesting.

Deus picked up his things and left the Dark House

- Where are you going sir? - Isabella asked

- I'm going to visit a friend! - Deus answered as he get inside of his car.

Deus drove quickly to an ordinary NUSA's Hospital, he left the car outside, he was looking for a doctor called Gregory House, who at that moment was with a patient.

- Hello, House. - Deus said

- If it isn't the 'President' - House said - what are you doing here?

- I'm just passing by, anyway, do you know When did the Utopian War ended?

- Probably about 3 years ago, when you decided stop the mankind s natural circle. Also, why are you talking with me about war? If you wanna talk about war, just ask any kid who plays Call of Duty.

- I'm asking you because you are the only one with the sadist mind and intelligent enough to have a good conversation with me, never mind then.

Deus sat in the nearest chair and looked at House's patient.  
- What does she has? - Deus asked?

- Some neurological problem, unfortunately, it doesn't have a cure, because it is the combination of a virus with several new kinds of bacteria. The only thing I can do is give her Death Sentence.

- Everything has a cure House. You just need to use the "Basic Logic".

- "Basic Logic"? - House asked.

- Yep. For example, what kills a virus?

- An Anti-Virus.

- And what kills a bacteria?

- An antibiotic.

- Then you just need to create an Anti-"virutic". - Deus said while touching the patient forehead with his head, curing her from whatever she got.

- See? - House grumbled - that is exactly what I meant with stopping the mankind natural circle!

- So you wanted her to die House? You? The doctor?

- With her death, we could analyze her body, searching for the... "virutic" and starting searching her! But thanks to you, we going to have to wait for another patient with the same symptoms so we get a chance to find the cure!

- Oh... well, you shouldn't being worried House, people die all the time.

- But from different reasons.

- Details.... Since you don't want to talk about war, I might have to find someone else.

- Try the republicans! They like war! - House said joking.

- Details.... Since you don't want to talk about war, I might have to find someone else.

- Try the republicans! They like war! - House said joking.


	2. Into The Desert

Into the Desert

Deus left the hospital, but he didn't get inside of his car, he just stared at the sky, watching the time pass. Until he heard a young man with blue hair, laughing out loud in a weird way while reading some kind of magazine. Deus recognized the young man; he was an old friend of his, and there was no one better to talk to about the Utopian War than him. Deus opened a small smile and sat in the same bench where the young man sat.

- Well, well, well, - Deus said. - If it isn't Mr. '4chan'. What'cha doing here?

- I heard on the news that Mr. Deus was going to visit Doctor Gregory's house, and you definitely wouldn't visit a doctor, since you have the perfect health, so, what is the matter, Deus-chan?" '4chan' asked.

- I wanted someone to discuss about the war.

- The Utopian War? '4chan' asked surprised.

- Yep. By the way, I think you know something about the war, since you fought on it, right?

- Of course I do, Deus... '4chan' said with a serious face.

This discussion is not necessary for the readers, since they don't know yet what was the Utopian War. About 10 years ago, in the year of 2005, when Deus ended all the basic problems on the planet, such as hunger, misery and ignorance, he helped the people of the Middle East to eliminate all the Jews in their 'lands', of the ways was to give small atomic bombs to the terrorists at Israel instead of their ordinary bombs. After declaring war and destroying Israel, Deus and the countries on his side consequently declared war against the United States of America, but it was the only one who tried to stop Deus. No other country declared war against Deus or his allies. It wasn't hard to him making all the other countries fight on his side. Imagine the picture, the entire planet Earth, against the most powerful country at that time. In the first three years, no army was able to get inside of the U.S.A. territory, until Deus thought on something that no human would dare to do. He killed almost all of the Africa's population, 1 billion Africans were killed, but not in a human way, with guns or such things, but in a Divine Style, so the humans wouldn't thought that as a genocide, but a God's punishment. Deus used all the matter from the 1 billion bodies he killed to create an explosive. At first, he declared to discuss a peace treaty with the U.S.A., but the details should be discussed at the White House, the American's Government agreed, they checked Deus's body completely, using all kind of technology to make sure it wasn't a trick, but it wasn't enough. The peace treat was going to be recorded by the media, as a historic moment, but before they began arguing about the details of the treaty, Deus invited the U.S.A.'s President to a chess game. Suspicious, but trusting on the security of his own country, the president agreed. The game came to pass, and both seemed to be playing fair, but Deus turned one of the pieces into the his explosive; more specifically the Queen. When Deus made his final movement, he said the words that the entire world would remember forever, "With this movement, I declare checkmate". With these three words, Deus activated the explosive, destroying completely the White House and all the U.S.A.'s East Territory, but instead of an atomic bomb, the explosion turned into a light blue mushroom, turning everything on its way to pure and simple H2O at a speed of exactly 2560 miles per hour. But the explosion didn't kill Deus, he survived unharmed somehow. After the annihilation of half USA, it surrendered. Most people didn't blame Deus for the explosion, since Russia had 'accidentally' launched a missile with a new kind of technology a few moments before the explosion. After the War, the East territory of the USA was rebuild in a short period of time, Deus managed to annex Mexico and Canada with the USA to make a new country, called New United States of America (N.U.S.A.), with the war over and the world in a peace made on the fear, Deus knew that rebellions would start soon, so he decided to fix all the remaining world's problems as soon as possible, something impossible to any human since they don't want to save their own species, but their economic system. And the results of Deus' works are something that could be called 'wonderful', to restore the hope of the people who had lost it long ago, and bring a real peace to Earth after 2500 years of the human existence.  
Deus and '4chan' were almost done with the discussion about the Utopian War:

- I was the one that activated the bomb" Deus said.

- Of course. - '4chan' said - I can't think of anyone else mad enough to kill millions of people without any regret.

- But I do have regret, 4chan.

- Really? What do you regret?" '4chan' asked, even more surprised.

- I regret destroying the Coca-Colas Factory, what else?

'4chan' was about to say something, but he decided just to do put his hand on his head.

- You should had been waiting for an answer like that, 4chan. Deus said smiling.

- Heh, I know, but you still surprise me. Anyway, what do really want to talk about?

- Simple,- Deus said in a a serious tone. "I want you, 4chan, to be the next N.U.S.A. President.

'4chan' got up really fast and looked astoundingly at Deus.

- W-w-wh... What?" '4chan' asked, wide-eyed.

- Y-you want me, to be the new president? - '4chan' asked still surprised.

- Well, yes, I don't think in anyone better to do that. - Deus said - Except maybe for that guy in Las Vegas, what was his name? Something like Nexev... it is hard to pronounce.

- But why would you want to be replaced? I mean, everything is perfect!

- Exactly, everything is perfect, too damn perfect that nothing really fun happens, except for the usual earthquakes, Tsunamis and twisters. I mean, I destroyed the Vatican, Jerusalem, that Jew's Country, and even that squared rock that those Asiatic worth ship, showing then that their gods are pure myths, and even with that, believers doesn't want me dead.

- Probably because they see you as the Devil. - '4chan' said while recovering himself.

- Or as God.

- So you are what? The God of War?

- Nah, that is Kratos. I'm no god, anyway, I should talk with ... Nexev, since you don't want to have the greatest power.

- Is not like that, Deus. - '4chan' pondered - IF you give power to any other human, others will begin to disagree with your decision, thinking they are the ones who should replace you, and all the madness will start all over again.

- Madness is fun, DarkLink, but you could be the Vice-President.

- You have a Vice-President?

- Of course not, I don't need one, but humans always need someone to put the blame in.

- ... Screw you. - Darklink grumped.

Deus went to the place to the old city of Las Vegas, the City of gambling and strippers, where in the past was a place that you lost your money even if you don't have it, turned into one of the most advanced cities in the whole world, with all the gambling over, and other activities considered illegal in 97 states of N.U.S.A., the only thing that kept the city in the middle of the desert up and running was the technology industry.  
Deus didn't need to go to Las Vegas, he just needed to talk with Nexev, the future NUSA's president.

In the Company's officer in Las Vegas

- Excuse Mr. Nexev, sir? Someone wish to speak with you. - Nexev's secretary said

- I'm busy - Nexev said nervous - Whoever the person is, tell him to come back later.

- But, Mr. Nexev..., the person who wishes to speak with you is the NUSA's president.

- What? - Nexev shouted just before falling out of his chair - Well... herm, let him in... and cancel all my appointments of today.

- Ok, sir.

Nexev was more nervous than never, after all, being the boss of 89% of all Las Vegas's industry must be hard, and the fact of the most powerful being in the world wants to speak with him just make he more uneasy.  
Deus sat in the chair in front of Nexev's desk, looking around the office.

- So... - Nexev said worried - what I should have the honor to speak with you, Mr. President?

_ Cut the kissing ball's chat, Nexev, I have it since I left C.C. (Capital City, old Washington) - Deus said

- Right! sorry about that! *cough* Anyway... what do you want to talk about?

- Well, first, you have to promise me that you're not gonna faint, ok?

- Ok... - Nexev wondered for a bit while trying to calm down - I think can do that.

- I want you, Mr. Nexev, to replace me as the new NUSA's President.

Nexev would have to hit the floor if it wasn't for his chair, a men so stressed could take too much, but thanks to his sadistic nature, Deus enjoyed watching Nexev trying to breathe.

- Take it easy, my fella. - Deus said to Nexev - It is not hard at all to command the whole world at all.

- You think I really have the power to have your position? - Nexev questioned Deus

- Of course, but that was the main reason of me being here, in Las Vegas, I have other reasons to be here, but it has to do with you as well.

- Really? Like what?

- I want the prototype of Time Machine your company is building without any government permission.

- I'm sorry, Deus, but I needed to make sure that it was working before I showed it to you, you could ruin my reputation with your ... "honesty". Anyway, that is not my department, you might wanna talk with my associate, his name is Creator, he is the one working on the time machine.

- Then, where is this 'Creator'?

- On the 35th undergrounds floor.

- Thanks for your help, President Nexev. - Deus said before leaving the office

Nexev tried to relax, to put the pieces together, be the new President? It would be too much for him, maybe not, after all, Deus wanted to give him his position.

- President Nexev - Nexev said smiling while spinning his chair - I could live with that. 


	3. 9 Feet Underground

9 Feet Underground

Deus was in the 30th floor when he spoke with Nexev, so getting to the 30th underground floor would take a really long time. Deus went inside the lift, it was empty, and how Deus hadn't the time to wait, he just kicked the elevator s floor, making the rope that was holding it to tear apart. For any human, this would be the end, an elevator falling too fast and with no break to make it stop would kill any mortal, but Deus knew how to break the laws of Physics, right before the elevator smash in the lift shaft, he led the resistance of the air was itself sufficient to make the elevator stop and "flute" for 5 seconds, enough time to open the elevator's door and get out.  
Deus was inside in some kind of laboratory, it was all dark, after all, there is no natural light in the underground, except maybe for lava, and that was exactly what lighted the room, the floor, made with some kind of glass, was full of natural lava, meaning that the electric light could destroy something, that they had no other choice but to find another kind of light source.

- I don't know why. - Deus said - But I felt a sudden desire to swim in lava.

- Well, if I were you, I would do the same, since I would be biologically immortal. - Said a engineer fixing a machine.

- Agreed, but I'm here to talk with a guy called 'Creator', do you where he is, I wanna talk about the time machine thing?

- He is in the next room, he will be here about any minute to check if I'm really working or just listening to music... that bastard.

Deus decided to sit on the floor, waiting for the guy known as 'Creator' to show up, he was a tall man, with black hair but in the center was red.

- Either you don't know how to dye you hair, or you hair is really weird. - Deus said

- Very funny smartass - Creator replied - What do you want that is so important to you screw with the elevator?

- I need your time machine, Creator, simple as that. - Deus said while standing up

- It is not ready yet, I think you came here for nothing.

- The opposite, I don't really NEED your time machine, I just need a little piece of it. You know, the one that allows you to contact the person in the past or future.

- How did you know about that piece?

- I followed you on twitter.

- I knew I shouldn t have posted that kind of information there. Well, it s gonna take a while, we are repairing it now, "someone" step on it.

- I'm not in a hurry. I have time to wait for a little repair.

- Oh really? - Creator pondered - The broken elevator says the opposite.

- I didn't like the painting job.

- Me neither, but that didn't make me destroy it.

- Meh, you are no fun, you know. - Deus said looking for a chair

- I'm not paid to be funny, I'm paid for create the most brilliant technology ever to help humanity's improvement. The time machine is just a person project, after all, there are still people with bad intentions, Deus.

- If they were all in Israel, they wouldn't be here at all.

- Deus, I'm only going to give you the equipment, if you tell me what are you going to do, agreed?

- Agreed, Creator, agreed.

It took about half an hour to the equipment be repaired, it was some sort of wireless earphone, but the right ear piece was missing. Creator gave Deus the earphone, hoping he tell the meaning of the visit.  
- Well, here is it, now tell me. - Creator said impatient - I only need this, Creator, because I don't need your machine to travel trough time. - Deus answered

- You mean you gonna travel trough time or something like that?

- Yep, I gonna see how the world is going to be like 3000 years in the future, but I need a witness, and since this little earphone work, I think you will be able to hear me in the future.

- I'm going to be able to hear and talk to you, but what is it the reason for all this?

- Being the leader of an utopia is kind of boring. Actually, I'm going to need the time machine, but only the room for it, just for me to travel without taking you or any of your team with me.

- That is fine, the Machine is over there, tell me when you are ready. - Creator said before heading to the control room

Deus went inside of a squared room, suppose to be the time Machine, Deus took a deep breathe and closed his eye, and the room start to shack, Deus wasn't moving the time itself, but he was making himself go to the future instead.  
When he opened his eye, everything was dark, probably because the laboratory wasn't working anyone, Deus pressed a button in the wall, lighting up the room again. From all the sudden, a voice starts to come out from the earphone.

- Wow, I must say, it was a heck of allot of show! - said the voice

- Who is there, you are not Creator, are you? - Deus answered

- Well, yeah, it is me, Creator, but my voice sounds different, probably because it is travelling trough time.

- Well, the good news is that your little equipment works. Now, if you allow me, I will take a look at this new world.

- Roger that, Creator's out.

Deus left the time machine's room, and start to looking at the laboratory , it was all clean, like it had never being used by anyone, the were no elevator, no bodys, nothing old. Deus walked where should be the elevator, there were just the hole, probably the only way up.

- So you are the one once called "Deus", am I right? - A Female being said from the darkness

- Really? How am I called now? - Deus said not surprised at all

- Several ways, "Bastard", "Monster", "Devil", "Ass", the list is infinite.

- Typical of humans, anyway, what are you, you are definitely not human, you have wings.

- I'm a vampire, my name is Donovyn Mikara Gerra.

Deus looked at Donovyn a little confuse

- Right... I'm not going to remember your name. So you are one of those Twilight vampire crap?

- That book destroyed the image of my race, I curse the person who wrote that piece of crap. - Mikara said angry - Anyway, you can call me Mikara.

- That is easier to remember, so Mikara, you look like a woman, but you have a male name, so I presume you can change your sex or something like that.

- Exactly, it is impressive how well you know about my race, you might be wondering why am I in this laboratory, well, the humans think I'm a monster just like any other things that they live in their days.

- Monsters? Like what, zombies?

- They are called Ghouls, but there are mutants and some other things out there, like giant cockroaches.

- I need to take a look at this new world. - Deus said before climbing the elevator's rope.

When he reach the surface, the Las Vegas he knew didn't exist anymore, even if the buildings were there, but a little damaged, the weather seemed something more, dry. like all the water had ended there.

- So, you like what do you see? - Meika said, but as a Male Vampire

- It kind make me remember of a game, anyway, where are we? - Deus said while trying to find somebody that wasn't dead.

- We are in New Vegas, Deus.

Deus stopped, looked at the floor with seriously, he then looked at Meika and start to laugh.

- Then "Viva New Vegas"! 


End file.
